


[PODFIC] Fellowship

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short conversations Natasha Romanov has had about her teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fellowship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492601) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



Five short conversations Natasha Romanov has had about her teammates.

Length: 12:15m

[Direct download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jpcb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Birnan%2B-%2BFellowship.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed right here:


End file.
